


~Iplier & Septic Egos w/ Teen! Reader~

by MooKoo



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooKoo/pseuds/MooKoo
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots were the egos take care of a Teen! Reader(All platonic!)





	1. ~Insomnia~ (Iplier & Septiceye's X Teen! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader can't sleep so the egos pull out their secret plan
> 
> (Sorry for any grammar mistakes)  
> Warning(s): Platonic reader, insomnia, comfort  
> Reader: Gender Neutral 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy~

~~~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~~~

This has to be the fourth night in a row I haven't gotten any sleep. It's not like I don't wont to sleep. Believe me, I really do, but something just isn't letting me. This is the fourth night where I just stare at the ceiling for hours none stop. Maybe another glass of water will help. It may actually help this time, but I have my doubts. My very strong doubts. 

I threw my thick, warm blanket off of myself and hopped onto the cold wooden floor. A shiver went up to my spine from the shock of coldness. Grabbing my phone from my bedside table, I turned on the flashlight to provide light. The last thing I want is to wake everyone up with my clumsiness. 

I carefully opened the door, without it making any sound, and tiptoeing down the long hall that led to the big staircase. As I was walking, I looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall.

Man, I look ruff: Dark circles under my eyes, messy hair, etc.

I give a soft sigh and continue on my journey to the kitchen. Passing by the last of the rooms, Jackie boy and Sylver since they insisted they stay in the first rooms in the hallway in case of a break in. First of all, what kind of ideat would break into this large house that consists of two demons and many murderers. Second of all, they probably just wanted those rooms because they were closer to the bathroom.

I carefully walked down the marble staircase and headed my way to the kitchen. Grabbing the glass from the cabinet, I threw some ice cubes in it and added water. I walked over to a bar stool that was placed for the breakfast bar and took a seat. Instead of taking a drink of the liquid, I just stare down at it, watching the ice cubes dance in the glass. 

"Shouldn't humans be sleeping at 3:32 a.m. to regain energy?"

I jumped at the sudden voice and quickly turn around to see who it is. "Oh, hey Google. Why are you up so late?" I questioned. I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake. "Battery at 100%" I only nod and turn my attention back to the glass sitting in front of me. "You never answered my question." I can sense Google moving to come sit next to me. "Yea, normal humans." I joked as I stirred my glass of water around. Google didn't find it funny tho. He knew something was wrong. The bags under my eyes don't help much. "Are you feeling alright?" Google asked while putting his hand on my forehead. I only sigh and look up at Google. "Yea, I'm fine. I promise." 

"My scanners detect bullshit."

He figured me out. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm calling everyone in the house to talk." "You wouldn't dare." I narrowed my eyes at the living web browser. He just gave me a smirk and picked up the phone that is connected to all the speakers in all the rooms. That phone was only used for emergencies, but this isn't an emergency. 

"Code green. We have a code green"

What the fuck?

As Google hung up the phone, I could hear crashes and the occasional swear coming from upstairs. Pretty soon all the egos flooded down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. 

"Alright, who's the wise guy/gal that hurt my gumdrop." Wilford took out his gun and waved it around. "You ideat, that's code blue." Anti came in with a tee shirt and a pair of green pajama pants. "You guys have codes for me?" I asked. "You have no idea how many Dark made us memorize." Dr. Iplier rubbed his temples as he walked towards me along with Dr. Schneeplestein. Both of them had their stethoscope around their neck along with a white lab coat that they just threw on. "Guys really, I'm fine-" I gave a big yawn and slouched in my seat. 

"I've notized you sleeping threw out ze day and moving slower zen usual."

"Hey..."

"Have you been having headaches recently?" Dr. Iplier asked. I guess I have been having them more than usual. I took little naps in the day to see if I could get rid of them, but it never helped. I slowly nodded my head. "Tell me, when waz the lazt time you zlept at night?" Dr. Schneeplestein questioned with an eyebrow raised. I guess I have to tell them. "About four nights." I looked away from all their faces and at my glass of water, I forgot I had. I felt all of their gazes on me which caused me to shrink back on my small space on the stool. "Why didn't you tell us, dude?" Chase asked with concern written all over his face. "I didn't want to bother any of you." I lightly kicked my feet that were dangling. Robbie came over and hugged me. 

"We can finally use the 'U' formation!" Jackieboy said excitedly. Dark sighed as he fixed messy looking tie that went along with his wrinkled white shirt "If that's what it comes to." Dark walked back upstairs to maybe retrieve something.

"'U' formation? Since when did you have time to come up with this stuff" I asked confused. They're normally running around the house working on jobs or projects of their own. I would think they have no time at all. "Host turns his head toward Y/n and answers their question. What do you think we do in our meeting?" "I would think you had more important things to discuss. Not have a code name for every bad thing that happens to me." I gave a small chuckle to try to lighten the mood. Marvin slightly leaned over the counter across from where I am sitting. "I don't think you know how much you mean to us Y/n" Marvin reached over the counter and ruffled my already messy hair. "I'll make some tea while you guys set up," Marvin told the other egos in the room. I wonder what they're setting up for? All of them walked to the living room, which was out of my sight of vision. 

I turn to Marvin as he lit a flame with his magic and somehow placed it on the burner of the oven. "You know you can just turn the knob, right," I questioned. "It's more entertaining this way." I rolled my eyes as he continued to make the tea. 

I glanced back at the staircase when I heard loud footsteps in that direction. Dark was pulling dark Chica towards the living room. More like dark Chica was pulling Dark.

What the hell are these doofs doing? Man, I hope Dark fed dark Chica. 

My attention was now back on Marvin as he pours the tea into all the mugs he has set out. How did the mugs get out so quickly? Magic probably. "Could you help me with some of these?" Marvin asked, gesturing to the mugs sitting on a tray so it's easier to carry. Marvin had one in his hands with some additional mugs levitating in the air. I grab the tray and made my way into the living room. I was so focused on trying not to spill any of the hot liquid I didn't even notice the changes to the room. 

"You guys." Was all I could say as I see mounds of blankets and pillows. Dark Chica was laying at the foot of the couch with pillows surrounding her. It was like walking into a massive pillow fort with blankets draped everywhere and pillow mounds all over the floor. All of the egos were laying up against dark Chica like she was a massive pillow while Google was putting on a movie for us to watch. There was a spot in the middle of the group of egos for me to lay. "You really didn't have to do this," I say as I set the tray of mugs on the floor. "Of course we did my broski." Bing threw his hands in the air, nearly smacking Google. 

"The only question I have is how did all of you agree to this," I asked. They can't sit at the kitchen table for dinner without a fight breaking out, let alone sleeping next to each other. "It was a long and," Dark cleared his throat "Uncomfortable... conversation but we came to an agreement." 

"Aww. I love you guys." I smile as I wedge myself in between Host and Google. Anti threw me a blanket as I got comfortable. I threw the blanket over myself as I lay back on dark Chica. Her fur is so soft, it's softer than Mark and Jack's hair. 

As the movie began, I looked around me to see all the egos lounging against each other. Seeing all of them together in this calm state really is comforting. I snuggle into dark Chica more and focused on the movie until my eyes grew heave.

~~~~~Bonus~~~~~

"Anti, you better not draw on anyone's face."

"For that, your going to be my first victim."

"I despise you"

"My scanners detect bull-" *Gets hit by a pillow*


	2. ~Day Out With Wilford~ (Wilford Warfstache X Teen! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader spends a nice day with one of their dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Cursing probably, platonic
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy~

~~~~~Y/n P.O.V.~~~~~

Schools the worst. All the homework we receive, being forced to socialize, getting yelled at by teachers, and having to be responsible for all our duties. One of them is bringing a lunch or at least some money for the vending machine. Unfortunately for me, I didn't bring either. I guess I could just ask a friend for something but I don't want to be a burden. I could just use it as a study hall then. 

I huffed as I stuck my hands in my pockets. Weaving through the crowds of people to get to the cafeteria, I spot a familiar pink haired entity. Why is he here? I thought I told all of the egos to never come to my school unless necessary. I sigh as I start walking over to Wilford. He looked completely lost. Like he was in a jungle surrounded by animals. Actually, that's a pretty good description of high school. 

"Y/n! Fancy meeting you here!" Wilford ran over and gave me a huge hug. I saw over his shoulder that everyone passing by was giving us a weird look, but that didn't bother Wil one bit. He let go and gave me a big smile under his pink mustache. "I thought I told you-" "Yea yea yea I know, but you forgot your lunch on the kitchen counter. Wil pulled a brown paper bag from behind his back. I took hold of the bag and felt something wet on my hands. "Uh Wil, why is it leaking?" I open it and find...

"WHY IS THEIR A LUNG IN A BAG?!" I shove the bag back at Wilford so I don't have to hold the liquid drenched bag. He grabbed it out of my hand and took a peek inside. "Woops. I grabbed the wrong back. I think this is Dr. Iplier's." Wil tapped his chin as he tries to decipher why it was on the counter. Of course, this type of stuff doesn't phase him. On the other hand, I am mortified that I just touched human essence. I just stare at my hands as the liquid lingers on my palms. Wil snatched the handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to me. I quickly grab it from his hand and start drying my own hands off. 

"Well, looks like I'm skipping lunch." I sighed as I handed the handkerchief back to Wil. Will gasps and covers his heart with his hand like I just offended him. "Nonsense! I will take you out to eat like a gentleman!" Wilford grabs my arm and practically drags me to the school's exit. There is no way I could stop Wil from pulling me out of school. Plus, I don't want him to stop. My worst subject was after lunch. 

"At least let me sign out so it doesn't seem like I'm skipping." I walked over to the school's office and signed some papers to get out of this jail. I walk back to the mustached man as he rocked on his heels in boredom. "Just, don't tell Dark I'm practically ditching school." "Wasn't planning on it gumdrop." Wil gave me a side smile as we walked down the street to a nearby restaurant. "So, what goes on when I'm not home?" I bluntly ask, trying to make conversation. "Well, after you leave for school, we have our meeting" I shake my head, telling him to go on. "Everyone want's to kill each other a little more when you leave." I laugh at his honesty. "I'm a little surprised no one already has." We both laugh until we stop at a little restaurant with an outside seating area. Wil pulled out one of the chairs for me to sit. I swung my bookbag off of my back and set it next to the chair. "What a gentleman." I rolled my eyes as I took a seat across from Wil. 

A waiter/waitress came over at our table and handed us our menus. "What would you two like to drink." The waiter/waitress asked as they gave me a wink. I fumbled with my menu from the sudden flirty mood. "I- uh- I'll have a f/d" I gave a nervous laugh as I try to avoid eye contact. Wilford gave a stern look and ordered what he wanted. The waiter/waitress smirked and walked away with our orders. "I'm going to un-alive them." I look over at Wil and see his hand holding a knife. "You better put that thing away! Where in public!" I whispered/yelled at him. He only sighed and stuck the weapon back into his pocket. "Just to be clear, you're not allowed to date until Dark is dead," Wil stated, fixing his pink bowtie. "But he's immortal." "Exactly!" A bright smile was plastered on the pink haired man. "Who are you, my dad" I joked. "Well, all of your caretakers are male, so to answer your question, I guess I am." He gave a proud smile. 

Having so many people take care of me kinda reminds me of Steven Univers, except Steven actually knows at least one of his biological parents. I guess all of the Septic's and Iplier egos are like your dad's without the romantic parts.

The waiter/waitress came back with our drinks and asked us what we wanted to eat. As Wil was ordering, the waiter/waitress kept glancing at me. It was pretty uncomfortable actually. 

As they took our order off to the kitchen, Wilford looked at me with a stern expression. "If they do anything funny-" "Calm your straps their Wil" I sigh at his dad like antics. "I think I can take care of myself. After all, I didn't learn how to use a gun for nothing." I gave him a smirk. Wilford's eyes lit up with a proud expression. "That's my girl/boy/other!" I let out a chuckle. I did learn from the best after all. 

"Here's your food." The waiter/waitress smiled as they handed each of us our food. "Thank god. I'm so hungry!" I said as I took a bite of my food. "Hi hungry, I'm dad." I slowly look at the man sitting across from and gave out a disappointing sigh. "So it begins," I mumbled to myself. 

I took a few more bits out of my meal until I saw a piece of paper underneath all of it. 

Call me ###-###-####

"I'm just gonna put that here" I placed the piece of paper under my plate pretending they never put it there. Before I placed my plate back to its original spot, Wilford snatched the paper off the table. His eyes narrowed as he read what was written. He crumpled the paper in one hand and threw it in the nearest garbage. 

"How have your meals been so far?" The waiter/waitress asked, leaning on my side of the table. This set Wil off the charts angry and annoyed. He abruptly stood up from his chain and grabbed him/her by the color of their uniform. "You know, It's not smart to flirt with my daughter/son/other in front of their father." Wil spat at the poor waiter/waitress. "I think you're taking this father thing a little to serious." I patted Wil on the back as he let go of the waiter/waitress. "I think we're done here. Grab your bag, we're leaving." I swiftly picked up my back and started walking beside Wilford. 

Where probably never going there again.

~~~~~Bonus~~~~~

"You forgot your wallet, didn't you"

"You know it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my writing? Buy me a coffee!  
> ko-fi.com/mookoo_support


	3. -Imagine: Egos As A Father Figure-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I may make a park two to this one
> 
> Warning(s): Cursing probably  
> Reader: Gender Neutral 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy~

-Oh boy, where do I start

-Most people would think it's hard having a bunch of dads

-You bet your ass they're right

-They're so overprotective

-It takes a lot of convincing to go out with friends

-It's like a long chain

-They all say to go ask a different ego and eventually you end up asking the man of the house

-That man being Dark

-It is terrifying when you have to ask him to go out or money

-Like, your shiting yourself

-When you need new clothes, you go to Wilford and Yandere

-Yandere being ecstatic that his platonic senpai ask him

-Wilford being excited to pick out and see all of the clothing options

-Wil always says "Price is no worry when it comes to my gumdrop"

-Helping Host change his bandages when they get worn down or too bloody

-You saw him struggling with it one day and decided to help him

-Him being surprised when you weren't scared of what's behind the bandages

-He trusts you more than the two doctors in the building

-Dr. Iplier and Dr. Schneeplestein would help you with any injuries you have or if it's just your science homework

-Google helping with the rest of your homework

-Bing always trying to help but somehow always pulling up Porn

-Bing being banned from helping you

-We can't forget the occasional Nerf gun fight with Chase

-When one of the egos step into the war zone, their fair game

-Always aiming for the head no matter who it was

-Accidentally hit Anti in the eye 

-You almost died that day

-Pulling pranks on the other egos with Anti

-You once pored ice cold Holy water on Dark when he was taking a shower

-You also almost died that day

-Having cuddle movie nights with Robbie

-He's such a precious zombie

-At least needs a movie night once a week

-At some occasions, all the egos would join 

-Watches Marks and Jacks videos in the closet

-The egos don't like it when you watch their 'enemies' content

-"Why are you in the closet?"

-"Because I haven't come out yet"

-Helping the Kind feed his squirrels

-Having fighting lessons from Jackieboy and Sylver

-Wilford would sneak in and teach you how to use a gun

-Helping Wil make all kinds of sweets

-Marvin would show you all of his magic tricks

-Maybe even teach you one

-Trying on Marvin's mask

-Getting to see backstage of the Jims, Bim, and Wilford's show

-Family game night once a week

-Always ends up in flames

-Literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my writing? Buy me a coffee!  
> ko-fi.com/mookoo_support

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee!  
> ko-fi.com/mookoo_support


End file.
